TRP: Goro and Raef (Canoe)
' ' Lina Morning 408, the castle. ' ' The breakfast was perplexing. Well, Goro guessed Raef cared about him, and shit. But it was still strange coming from someone he hadn't even met this time around. After he ate his fill, he set off wandering in search of the cook. ' ' He suspected the dark-haired elf he'd seen sleeping on a couch with Mishka last night might be Raef. Just by process of elimination. (Although Goro was pretty sure there were yet more people he had to meet, and just couldn't keep track of all their names.) He found the guy out in the yard, sitting on a bench by the fountain where Goro and Hansel had cuddled in the middle of the night. ' ' "Um," Goro said as he approached, running a hand through his hair. "Are you Raef?" Mink Raef twisted blades of grass together, braiding them without really paying attention. He wanted to go back to sleep. He hadn't slept well the night before and then'd woken up early...and couldn't get back to sleep. He'd made Goro breakfast (Hansel'd probably do it, but wanted to make sure Goro ate something other than his favorite breakfast). Now he was out in the courtyard, soaking in the heat and trying to wake himself up better. Maybe he'd do that meditation shit later. ' ' He glanced towards Goro, looking him over real quick. He looked okay...but he knew his memories were gone. It was a shitty fuckin' thing. ' ' "Yeah," he said with a smile. "Did you eat it?" Lina "Uh huh. Thank you." Mink "You're welcome." Raef let the braid drop. He sat up. "How're you doing?" He flushed a little. "I mean...aside from..." he gestured vaguely. Lina "Uh. I'm alright," Goro said uncertainly. "I died a little while ago. Shocked myself on Hansel's battery. But it's fine. Hansel's really great." Mink Raef stared. "You died. Goro." He sighed a little playfully before smiling a little. "Yeah, he is." Lina "Wasn't my fault," Goro insisted. "Mask made me do it, so he could talk to me." Mink "He should learn better ways by now." Mask...he had questions about his methods. "...but you're okay, right?" Lina "Yeah, I mean, I think so. 'Cept for--" Goro shook out his hand, swearing he could still feel the aftershocks. He examined his right index finger. "Got this weird mark now. Like a scar." It was kinda cool looking, honestly -- like a red lightning bolt traveling up his finger. Mink Raef turned to face Goro better. "Mind if I..." he held out a hand for Goro's. Lina Goro pulled away at first, instinctively, then put his hand out. Mink Raef was ready to drop his hand, but then Goro let him take his. He traced his finger over the scar. "It's a scar," he confirmed. " Cool lookin'." He chuckled softly. "You get them when you die and shit. Az -" he paused. " - the orc - has a bunch from dying." Lina "Who's Az? Sorry. Sorry, I -- it's a lotta people to keep track of." Mink "Dunno if you've seen him...he's an orc. You can't miss him." Raef shrugged. Az probably kept out of the way when everyone visited Goro. Like he had. He just didn't want to overwhelm Goro. It'd been a long day for him. "He's usually with our baby." Lina "Huh. You got a baby?" Goro tried to remember if anyone had mentioned that. Mink "Yeah. Tikva. Sometimes you'll watch her while I'm cooking or somethin'." Raef smiled. "She loves you." Lina "Whoa, really?" Goro squinted. "I don't think I know how to take care of babies." Mink Raef laughed. "Yeah, really." He still laughed a little. "You're learnin'. You're really good with her." If there was anyone he could trust her with, it was Goro. Lina "Huh. Well. Neat." Goro blinked a few times, the rest of the conversation finally catching up with him. "Wait. Az has a bunch of scars from dying. Why's he not... ah, shit. Did I bring him back?" Mink Raef smiled a little sadly; he nodded. "You did...not very long ago...you...you nearly died doing it." Shit. He still couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe Goro would risk his life for him, to help him... couldn't believe that Az came back... Lina "Wait. What? How? I didn't know it was fuckin' dangerous." Mink Raef frowned at first before it clicked. He waved his hand. "Oh! No. You used something else...a wand. I don't think your spell's gonna kill you." He was pretty sure anyway. Lina "Jeez." Goro had found a wand in one of his pockets. Hadn't expected it could potentially hurt him to use. "Well, uh. Good that Az lived, anyway. Right?" Mink "It's good you lived, too." Fuck...if Goro hadn't been able to come back..."You fuckin' saved my life when you did it: when you brought him back for me." Lina "Oh." A warm feeling spread through Goro's chest. "Oh. Um. Ah. Good. I'm glad." Mink Raef smiled softly. He was also glad - he would never, no matter how long he lived, be able to repay him. "...fuck... you're a great guy. Dunno what they've been telling you, but you should know that." Lina "Oh, yeah. People seem to think so. Guess I'm some kinda hero. And also a badass, and also sweet and adorable." Mink Raef couldn't help but laugh again. He shook his head with his amusement; these people. "They're not wrong." He grinned widely. "Did they tell you you're a farmer, too?" Lina "Eh? The fuck?" Mink "You've got chickens." Lina Goro shook his head. "Don't make me take care of chickens. Someone else feeding 'em?" Mink "Mmm...yeah...I do.... they're our chickens." Lina Goro shook his head and saluted him. "You're on your own, pal." Mink Raef chuckled. "Too-fuckin'-late, Goro. You helped raise them." Lina "Yeah, when I had memories." Mink "You can build new ones...and we'll get your old ones back." Lina "Psh. Fine. But I ain't got time to learn chicken care all over again in the meantime. I got a lot going on." Mink "I've got it. They ain't going anywhere." And they were good to get out and about. He shifted a little on the bunch. "...yeah...but we'll get you right as rain." Lina "So everyone keeps telling me." Goro scuffed his boot against the ground. Mink Raef grimaced. "...sorry..." He played with the hilt of his dagger. "...it's a lot...mmm...want to go for a walk?" He could walk Goro around and maybe it'd be better conversation than lost memories. Lina Goro nodded. "'Kay. Yeah." Mink Raef stood up and fixed his clothes. "We'll go that way." He pointed towards a path, one that would take them from the gardens. He started to follow it then. "Mm... what've they been showing you so far?" Lina "Uh, lessee. Mishka took me all around the inside of the castle, I think. And I been through Amari's garden. And I hung out in the woods for a while. That's about it." Mink "...the woods..." Seemed like a Goro thing...but he was glad he was out of there and back in the castle. "We've a lake. You might like that. Oh, and there's the stables." Lina Stables meant more animals. Goro was still weirded out from riding on Mishka's skeleton horse the day before. "Uh. Lake." Mink Raef nodded. "You'll like it." He thought. He wasn't entirely certain if Goro'd liked the lake before. "It's a good place to chill if you need it." Lina "I seem kinda stressed out all the time," Goro said. "So yeah, I probably need it." Mink "'Cause you won't drink." Raef winked at Goro with a smile. Lina "Huh?" Mink "You don't drink. Usually." Lina "Oh. Is it a religious thing?" Hell, maybe Raef wouldn't know. Maybe no one but Old Goro knew. Mink "...I honestly don't have a fuckin' clue. I don't, I dunno, follow any gods or anything." Raef shrugged. "Why? Want to pick up the habit?" Lina "Um. Nah. Whatever Old Goro's reasons are, they're probably pretty good." He paused. "I mean, maybe I'll try it." Mink Raef waved his hand with a soft laugh; he'd been teasing. He didn't know why Goro didn't drink (much)... probably 'good' reasons... ' ' "Take it slow and easy," he said with a smile as the path deposited them onto the sands of the lake. The water glittered in morning sunlight. He loved it out here. "Here we are." Lina "Oh. Hey. Yeah." Goro looked around, taking in the view, and nodded approvingly. "This is nice. I probably like it here." Mink "...mm...I hope. I like it." Better than the ocean with it's fucking monsters and shit. "We can walk around a bit? Or I can show you other places..." Or both. He just wanted to hang out with Goro; it was good to see him still doing things even if his memories were gone. He was still Goro. Lina Goro shrugged. "What kinda places?" Mink "Fuck..um...the forests...erm...we can go out in the lake." Shit. He didn't know what all the lands were. Lina "Huh. You mean like, on a boat or some shit?" Mink "There's a canoe...or we can swim." Raef smiled again, a little mischievously. Lina "Uh. Do I know how to swim?" Goro squinted. Mink "Yes." Raef paused. "Or you can float." Lina "Huh." Goro crossed his arms and looked out over the water. "Maybe a canoe would be good, anyway." Mink "Less fun option...but sure." Raef winked, chuckling softly, before leading the way to wear the canoe was shored up. He wasn't the best with it, but he'd probably not topple them. Lina Goro followed along, figuring he should help. Didn't know how to help, but he'd probably catch on. "So we just, uh... pick it up, and put it in the water?" Mink "We push it in a little. I'll hold it so you can get in." Once at the canoe Raef grabbed it to push it against the sand and into the water, not very far so he didn't get too wet. Lina "Oh. Oh." Goro skittered alongside as Raef pushed the thing through the sand. Then he stepped in. The feeling was immediately alien to him, with the canoe wobbling like crazy under his feet. "Ah. Whoa. I don't -- I don't think I do this much." He sank into a crouch. Mink "Prob'ly not...Hansel usually does the water shit." Raef held the canoe tightly before pushing again, stepping into the water before hoisting himself up, wobbling a little. Not as bad as the first time he got into one with Hansel. He grabbed a paddle and dipped it into water. "Relax. Promise not to kill you." Lina Goro forced a laugh. He hadn't been worried until Raef said something. ' ' He gripped the sides of the canoe tightly at first until it was clear the thing wasn't just gonna spontaneously flip over. He dipped his fingers in the water, letting them trail along the surface. ' ' "So, uh. How do we know each other, again?" Mink Raef used slow, steady strokes to move then into the water. "Mm...we met in the Runners..." He shrugged. "Didn't walk much at first...I dunno...we became friends sometime after I punched you." Lina "What? What'd you punch me for?" Mink Raef had to think; he didn't think anything of it...he'd even asked him for a drink after...something about..."Oh...I think you said somethin' 'bout a necklace I had." Lina "The fuck?" Goro wasn't sure he should keep asking for details. He wondered if it was real easy to set Raef off. "Well, uh. Nice day today." Mink "It was my husband's before he died the first time." He shrugged, dipping the paddle in again. "Mmhmm." He glanced at Goro, just watching him for a moment. This was nice...but he didn't know if Goro'd let him do it if he had memories...it was a little sobering. "...can you still do stuff like you used to?" Lina "What d'you mean, do stuff?" Mink "The magic shit..." Raef smiled. "...still got kissing down?" Lina Goro turned pink. "Wuh?" Mink Still cute when he blushed. Still Goro's response. "Just wondering." Lina "Do you and me do kissing?" Mink "Not in public." Raef flushed a little. "You've a thing about public stuff." Lina Goro looked around the lake. "This count as public?" Mink "No." Lina Goro grinned sheepishly. Mink Raef felt his face heat up. "...you okay with that?" Lina Goro nodded. He bit his lip, then made himself stop, 'cause that would impede the kissing. He leaned in toward Raef. Mink It felt like the first time, and it kind of was. Raef gently hooked his fingers under Goro's chin as he leaned in. He trailed his thumb across Goro's bottom lip before letting fall away to replace the touch with a kiss. Lina Goro made a tiny mm, pleased. He returned the kiss, pushing in harder, and reached a hand up to run through Raef's hair. Tentatively, at first, making sure Raef liked it. Mink Raef inhaled softly through the kiss, a shiver coursing through him and making goosebumps break out across his skin; Goro's fingers felt good. He shifted the paddle to lay on the floor so he hook his fingers gently in Goro's shirt, ready to let go if needed. Lina Goro tried scooting closer, but it made the boat wobble underneath them, so he chickened out. He pulled back, blinking at Raef. "Good?" Mink When the boat wobbled, Raef drew back with Goro to keep from toppling them. "...yeah..." he answered. He was still too fuckin' hot. "Good?" Lina "Yeah. Uh, are you sure your husband won't mind, though? I heard mine won't. Fuck, I should maybe... ask him, though, and not just take Morgan's word for it." Mink "Yeah...Az doesn't mind and Hansel doesn't mind." Raef picked up the the paddle, mostly to have something to hold onto though his fingers itched to hold something else. "... they're both fine with it." Lina Goro leaned forward again for more kissing. He braced one hand on the side of the boat and one on the back of Raef's neck and pecked him a few times. "Ah, shit, though. I really should probably ask Hansel." He sat back and looked guiltily at the floor of the boat. Mink Raef was more than happy to meet the kisses, enjoying the soft, warm taste of Goro that always made his skin tingle. ' ' "Mmm...okay...but he really doesn't mind," he said, fiddling a little with the paddle and worrying his tongue. "...he knows." Lina "I mean, probably, but." Goro shrugged, feeling awkward. "Ain't that I don't believe you, just. Doesn't feel right, not checking with him first." Mink Raef nodded. "We can ask when we get back." He smiled again. He'd probably do the same if he didn't remember shit...or not...Goro was a better person than him. Lina "He went into town. With Larkin. So." Possibly several more hours before they could kiss again, if it happened at all. "Um. The lake's real nice, though. Was a good idea, coming out here." Mink Oh. It wasn't like he couldn't be patient. It took him fucking forever to get the courage to finally kiss Goro the first time. He still remembered the tight, excited fluttering...like now. "Mmhmm..." Raef smiled softly, dipping the oar into the water. He was paying more attention to Goro than the water - watching the way the sunlight glinted off his skin or how his hair shined. Lina God, the way Raef was looking at him. Goro put a hand over his mouth, trying not to grin too hard. "Um. How long we been--" He gestured between them. "Doing that kinda thing?" Mink "A couple of weeks?" Raef shrugged. "Not long." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling distinctly nervous and embarrassed. "...took me awhile to get the nerve." Lina Goro pointed at himself, eyes widening. "Like I'm some kinda cool guy? You look... hey, how old are you?" He looked middle aged, and as an elf, that could mean he was pretty fuckin' old. Mink Raef bit back a smile; he didn't know how to explain it. He snorted, but didn't answer right away. He had to think. He'd stopped paying attention at some point. There were more important things than birthdays. ' ' "Three....thirty? Give or take a year or two." He did know that much because he remembered being plucked up by Aesar shortly before the world fell apart. Lina "Holy shit," Goro said. He blinked. "Wait. How old am I?" Mink "...thirty-five-ish..." Raef grinned widely. "You like 'em older." Lina "Whoa." Goro felt himself turning red again. "'S kinda hot." Mink "Mmhmm." Raef tipped a wink. "You're more than kinda." Lina "Psssh." Goro dragged the front of his robes up to hide his face. Mink Raef laughed softly, lightly; still Goro. He resumed his lazy rowing. "...that doesn't help," he teased with a playful smile. Lina "Who says I wanna help?" Goro said, muffled. Mink "Oh, that's cruel. I have to be a good boy until Hansel comes home." Lina "Pffff." Goro peeked over the top of his robes. Mink Raef leaned back, rowing backwards, and lightly nudged Goro's feet with his own. "...being good's so hard..." Lina "I got knives." Mink "...if you insist..." Lina Goro frowned. "Hey. You should... you should back off. Ain't funny." Mink "Okay. I'm sorry." He drew back into a better position for actually rowing in the water instead of just teasing Goro. If Goro didn't like it, he wasn't going to push it. Lina Goro hunched over, arms crossed, feeling sheepish. "I don't... I don't know what you're like. 'M sorry." Mink "Nothing to be sorry for...it's okay." Raef smiled gently. Any promises he made would fall flat...it stung a little, but it was Diva's fault. She'd taken something from his friend, his family. He bit the inside of his lip. "...I just..." Lina Goro glanced up. "Mm?" Mink Raef inhaled softly and shook his head. He didn't know what he was going to say. "...can I...can I touch you?...nothing bad, I promise..." Lina Goro nodded. Mink Raef reached over slowly, watching to see if Goro was going to pull back, before he took his hand in his to squeeze. Lina Goro squeezed his hand back. "You okay?" Mink He wasn't, not really, but neither was Goro..."...yeah..." Raef trailed his thumb over the back of Goro's hand. "...thank you for coming out with me.' Lina "Mm. Yeah. 'Course." Goro chewed his lip. "Thanks for, uh. Spending time with me. Being nice about everything." Mink "Oh... you're welcome..." Raef smiled a little confused, but then maybe he shouldn't be. Goro didn't really know him right now. He squeezed Goro's hand again and at back up. "...this is nice..." Maybe he'd take Goro out on the lake again, after all this shit was over Lina "Yeah," Goro said, kind of sadly. He wasn't an idiot. He could tell Raef was feeling down about shit. ' ' Goro knew it wasn't his fault he couldn't remember things, and obviously no one was blaming for it. But he still felt fuckin' bad. The guy who'd come in, looking just like someone they all loved, but who just wasn't the same. Mink Raef looked from the sky back at Goro. "Hey. I like it. You," he said with a warm smile. "You're still Goro." Lina Goro looked at the bottom of the boat. "Psh. Hansel says so, too." Mink Raef smiled a little wider; that was something Hansel'd say. "...it's true." He twirled the paddle between his fingers. "...mmm... probably said he'd be here even if you don't get your memories, right?" Lina "Yeah. He says he'll love any version of me." Mink "...any version of you's good..." Raef smiled softly. Hansel also said the good shit, but, well. It was fucking true. "...I'd still die for your ass even if you can't remember." Lina "Ah. Jeez. C'mon." Mink "Nope. Not takin' it back." Raef chuckled. "Told you you can't get rid of me now that we're family." Lina "Pfff. Fine. Do what you want." Goro grinned at him. Mink Raef snorted and laughed. "Good. Thank you for your permission." Lina Goro settled into his seat more comfortably. He trailed his fingers in the water again and looked around, enjoying the scenery -- including Raef, now and then. Mink Raef rowed them back towards shore, taking his time. He enjoyed the sight in front of him and around him. Once at the shore he hopped out to pull the canoe back securely onto sand. He offered his hand to Goro once it was secure. Lina Goro took it, smiling at Raef as he climbed out. Wasn't looking where he put his feet and kinda tripped over the edge of the boat, but that was fine. Mink Raef quickly hooked an arm Goro to keep him from spilling into the sand, taking a step back to keep his own balance, but it brought Goro with him. He chuckled softly. "You okay?" Lina "Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Psh, you're too small to be trying to catch me." Mink "Pfft." Raef anorted. "Don't underestimate small people." Lina "Oh yeah? Maybe we should fuckin' arm wrestle." Mink "You're on." Raef grinned. "Prepare to get your ass whooped by a small person." Lina "Alright. C'mon. We gotta go find a table or some shit." Goro started back to the castle, beckoning for Raef to follow. Mink Raef took a quick step to catch up (or keep up) with Goro. "Mmm...we can steal the one in the living room." Lina "Nuh uh. Too far. Here." There was a bench facing the water, and Goro beckoned Raef again, kneeling down next to it and propping his elbow up. Mink "Patience..." Raef laughed softly and dropped down next to the bench. He took Goro's hand on his. "On three. One...two...three..." Lina Goro slammed Raef's hand onto the bench. "Shit. Were you not ready?" MinkYesterday at 4:54 PM He was ready, until his hand came down onto the bench. Raef winced as pain shot up through his wrist. Even though he felt like it was going to bruise, he couldn't help but laugh a little. ' ' "I was ready..." he admitted, blushing. "...go again?" Lina "Oh yeah?" Goro cracked his knuckles. "You sure you can take it?" Mink "Uh-huh." Raef rubbed his hand before setting his elbow back down and offering his hand. "Come get your payback." Lina Goro took it. "One, two, three." ' ' Wasn't so easy the second time. In fact, they struggled for a bit, and then Raef got the upper hand. With a loud groan, Goro folded over. "Fuckin' hell." Mink This time it was work, but Goro's arm buckled and Raef grinned. "Two out of three?" Lina Goro got into position again. "Hell yeah. That last one was a fluke." Mink "Sure it was." Raef chuckled. He counted down before he pushed against Goro's hand. This time he could feel himself being pushed back. He redoubled his grip and Goro's hand dropped to the bench. "What was that about being a fluke?" Lina "Psssh. Cut me some slack, I got amnesia. Can't remember proper arm wrestling technique." Goro grinned and rubbed his shoulder. Mink "Sure, sure." Raef held up his hands in mock surrender. "Guess I can just hold your hand then. Kiss it better." Lina Goro narrowed his eyes and propped his elbow on the table again. "Three outta five." Mink Raef put his arm down. "Guess you're a masochist." Lina "Yeah, yeah, we'll see." Goro grabbed his hand and pushed. Raef put up a decent struggle, but Goro got him down to the bench eventually. "Hah." Mink He was brought down again. "Lucky. Go again." Raef smiled brightly at Goro, but this time his hand met the bench again. He grimaced and winced. "Oh, rude. Taking advantage of a small elf like me..." he said teasingly. Lina "What's that you were saying earlier about how I shouldn't judge you on your size?" Goro stood up from the bench and stretched, knowing full well he wasn't gonna be able to do shit with his right arm for a while. Mink Raef rubbed his arm as he stood up, chuckling. "...hey, hey, hey...I'm much better at other things." Lina "Ain't no shame in being weak, anyway," Goro said. "Means big strong guys like me can protect you." He pretended to flex. Mink Raef looked Goro up and down appreciatively. "I do like bigz strong guys." He grinned at Goro. "Guess I should faint so you can be my knight in shining armor." Lina "Maybe you should. I dare ya." Mink Raef pressed the back of his head against his forehead and let his knees buckle. "Oh no, I need saving." Lina "Okay, wait, hold on--" Goro held up his hands. "I fucking lied. I'm spent. I couldn't lift a goddamn kitten right now." Mink Raef dropped to the bench instead; he wasn't good enough to keep from falling entirely. "Oh, my heart." He playfully feigned being hurt. Lina Goro snorted. "Do I gotta go get your husband to carry you back to the castle?" Mink Raef laughed. "He'd tell me to camp here 'til I feel better." Or tell him to crawl back, and stop to pick some fruit before finishing the trek. He smiled a little at the thought as he got to his feet. "I guess I can hoof it back." Lina "Psh. He's a tough love kinda guy, huh?" Mink "You can say that." Tough, sweet, probably fed up with his shit...Raef snorted. "Bit like Hansel...better at naming things, though." Lina Goro scrunched up his nose. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mink "Your husband named our 'possum Fang." Lina "Oh. You guys got a possum?" Mink "In our defense we thought it was a cat." Raef turned light pink. Lina "That's... that's not a very good defense." Mink "...we were drunk..." That didn't help. "Um...yeah..." Lina "Pffft." Goro shook his head. "Well, does it got fangs?" Mink "No...possums don't have fangs. Even if it did... that's an awful name." Raef chuckled. Lina "I think it's alright," Goro said defensively. He just really liked Hansel. Mink Raef glanced towards Goro. "...sorry...he's my, mmm...chaver... prob'ly sounds mean if you don't know that." Lina "Partner?" Mink "Yeah...we're close." Real close. He liked that. A bit more family in his life, plugging up holes he didn't know he had. "He's a really good guy." Lina "He is," Goro agreed. "I can tell." Mink Raef smiled. "Good...he'll take care of you.". He stretched his arms over his head. "...prob'ly everyone will..." Lina "Could I ever take care of myself? Was that, like, a fuckin' thing I knew how to do?" Mink "Shit...yeah, you could." Raef smiled at Goro. "I think you've got your shit together." Lina "Just not anymore," Goro muttered. "Maybe I'll figure it out again." Mink Raef worried pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth. "You will." He was sure of it. Lina Goro crossed his arms over his chest and nodded down at the ground. He squinted in the direction of the castle. "Think I'm ready to head back. Might try finding something to eat for lunch. You coming?" Mink "Nah...I've got a few things to do out here." Raef fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "...thanks, again..." Lina "Nah, thank you." Goro kinda wanted to go in for a goodbye kiss, but he made himself not. He gave a little wave, instead. Mink Raef returned the wave, smiling softly. "See you later." End LinaYesterday at 7:23 PM TRP: Goro and Raef (Canoe). Day 408. Goro goes to meet the person who made him breakfast. Raef takes him out on the lake. They banter, kiss, and arm wrestle. Category:Text Roleplay